


Remember

by Oryoucouldstay223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (surprise mofo she's not actually soft), Barchie are only friends in this, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Loss, Mild Smut, Self-Harm, bughead is endgame, more implied smut than literal smut, soft!alice, soft!cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryoucouldstay223/pseuds/Oryoucouldstay223
Summary: Betty has been in an accident, leaving her with only her long-term memories. After months of recovery, she takes her first steps back into Riverdale High, only to start suspecting that she isn't being told the whole truth.What ever could happen next?





	1. Chapter 1: Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first multi-chapter fic & she's my baby, so treat her carefully.  
> I'm so sorry for being inactive, but i've been having writers block and only just saw this prompt earlier. I hope that this gets a good response!
> 
> `Un-edited, so sorry for any errors`
> 
> Enjoy x  
> ~S
> 
>  
> 
> (I am from Australia, so I say 'mum' and know nothing about American schooling, sorry about that)

 

****July 2018****

 

"Okay, Elizabeth. I know it is going to be hard, but it’s time you started school again. The doctors have cleared you, and the teachers are going to help you get back into the norm.” Alice tells her daughter.

Elizabeth, or as she preferred, Betty Cooper, was beginning her first day back at Riverdale High. Most girls at her age of 17 wouldn’t have needed to take a break. But Betty’s life wasn’t like most girl’s.

A few months ago, Betty had been in an accident, causing severe trauma to her head, and making her lose her recent memories. At the moment, she doesn’t know anything about her school, her recent friends, or her accident. She will begin to remember things slowly, if she keeps taking her medications, her mum says.

Right now, she is standing in the doorway of her house, preparing herself mentally and physically for the day ahead. Who knows how people will treat her? Betty doesn’t want to be pitied or babied, but that is what people tend to do nowadays.

Taking a deep breath, Betty hugs her mum tightly, and steps out the door. Then, she heads next door, to her neighbour, Archie Andrews.

According to her family, Betty, Archie and a girl named Veronica Lodge were best friends. Betty and Archie grew up together, the girl and boy next door, destined to live in a beautiful house with a picket white fence and give birth to 2.5 children. Then along came Veronica from New York, and Archie fell in love.

Although this set them back, the three remained as thick as thieves, conquering all the challenges that the small town handed them. At least, that was the story she was told.

All too soon, Betty is standing on the Andrews’ front porch, staring at their wooden door. She raises a fist and knocks three times.

“Coming!” A masculine voice calls out. Within seconds, the door opened, and Betty came face to face with a boy. He has bright red hair, and a smattering of freckles across his nose. He is dressed in jeans, and a blue and yellow letterman jacket. _This must be Archie_ , Betty thought.

“Betty! I didn’t realise you were starting school today! What are you doing here?”

“Um, Well, mum told me we would always walk to school together in the mornings. The doctor said that to help me get my memories back, I should start up old routines I did before the accident.” Betty explains.

“Uh, yeah, that’s right. If you wait just a sec, I’ll grab my stuff and we can go.” He flashes her a boyish grin, before running back inside the house. Before long, he is beside her again, and they are walking off to school.

“So,” Betty begins. “What are we doing in school now? I don’t really want to be the dumbest kid in the year!” She chuckles, and Archie joins in.

“That sounds like the Betty I know! We aren’t doing much, mainly the boring, half-way-through-the-year kind of stuff. You haven’t missed anything important luckily.”

The pair continue chatting the entire way to Riverdale High, where Betty stops dead.

“Betty? What’s wrong?” Archie asks, concerned.

She turns to face him. “I’m scared.” She whispers. “What if I am rude to my old friends? What if I faint in class? What if I don’t know anything?”

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” Archie soothes her. “You have either Ronnie or I in every one of your classes, and at lunch we won’t leave your side.” He smiles reassuringly. “Here comes Ronnie now!”

He points to where a short, Latino looking girl is strutting towards them, looking impeccably groomed in a tight black pencil skirt, a slightly ruffled yellow blouse and heels.

“B! Archiekins!” She greets as she nears. “It’s so good to see you back at school. I can tell you’ve been stressing, but don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Come on in, homeroom is about to start!”

Betty catches a glimpse of Archie’s apologetic look, but then she is ushered into the building by Veronica calling “First day back at Riverdale High awaits!”

*****

Class by class, Betty began putting names to faces. But there was this one boy with dark hair with a crown-shaped beanie, who seemed oddly familiar. His raven locks and flannels were comforting to look at. And she wasn’t the only one looking.

Throughout the day, Betty had noticed the boy looking at her longingly, and even like he wanted to talk to her, but was afraid. It was annoying her, not knowing his name, and she decided to ask Veronica and Archie soon.

By the end of the day, Betty is exhausted. After months of doing nothing, spending a whole day concentrating was a massive task. Shutting her locker for the final time that day, Betty remembers to ask her friends about the mysterious beanie wearing boy.

“Hey guys,” Betty hesitates when they turn to face her. “I- I was wondering if you could help me out. There’s this guy I’ve been seeing around, and he looks really familiar, but I don’t think you’ve mentioned his name.”

“Hmm, maybe describe him? I’ll probably know him.” Veronica says.

“Well, he has dark black hair, curly,” Betty begins.

“Chuck Clayton? You know, from the football team?” Archie asks.

“No, I remember him… and his reputation. This guy has olive skin… he wears flannels and a beanie…” Betty looks around the halls, trying to better describe him. “He- ooh! There he is!” She points to the boy in question who she has just spotted further down the corridor.

Veronica and Archie look at him, then whip their heads back towards Betty. “N-no, I don’t think I do know him.” Veronica says, almost too quickly.

Archie nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, maybe he’s new. I’ve seen him around though.”

Betty just shrugs, accepting their answer for now.

“So! I haven’t had a Pops milkshake in forever, and I have to say, I’ve forgotten what they taste like!” Betty admits, changing the mood.

Veronica gasps in mock horror. “well then, m’dear, to Pops we go!”

They all laugh and walk off, chattering noisly, not noticing the broody boy glancing after them with sorrow in his eyes.

*****

Later that night, Betty brushes her teeth, braids her blonde hair, and climbs into bed. She pulls out her brand-new diary and begins to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was my first day back at school. Archie and Veronica seem nice – I understand why I would have been friends with them. But I’m not sure they are being 100% honest with me… there’s this boy…_

*****

The next day, Betty is walking to school with Archie once again, and they are talking about the old twilight drive in movie theatre – apparently, they used to hang out there all the time.

“Yeah, the name seems familiar.” Betty agrees. “What car did we go in?”

“Usually my dad’s truck, although I always thought that your dad’s car would’ve been great.” Archie smiles.

“I don’t know, Jughead. The truck is iconic.” She smiles.

Archie freezes. “what did you say?”

“I said, ‘I don’t know Jughead the…” Betty trails off realising the significance of what she just said.

“Oh my God. Jughead! That’s his name! Holy shit, I gotta go.”

Ignoring all protests from her friend, Betty sprints off towards the school.

She’s determined to find Jughead – and some answers.


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty plays some tricks and reveals some, but not many truths. This leads her to coming face to face with the beanie boy.   
> What happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!   
> Hope this answers some of your questions :)  
> ~S

 

 

When Veronica walks into the student lounge, she finds Betty sitting in an armchair, her head in her hands.

“B! What’s wrong?” She asks, rushing over in concern.

Betty slowly lifts her head up and looks at Veronica, hurt in her eyes. “I can’t believe you.” She mutters.

“Wha- What did I do? What are you talking about?” Veronica asks, confusedThere is more to the accident than you said! You told me that it was only us three that were friends! You told me you didn’t know Jughead! How could you?” Betty accuses, her voice loud.

Veronica gulps and turns pale. “Look, Betty, I can explain. I can tell you why I lied, why we all lied. There _is_ a good reason.”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s not good enough. I just lied to you.” At Veronica’s look of confusion, Betty continues. “I don’t remember anything, other than Jughead’s name. But you just proved that there is more to the story. That I can’t fully trust you, or Archie.”

Veronica stands frozen, mouth agape in shock. “B, I had a reason for lying. Your mum sai-”

“No.” Betty cuts her off. “I can’t listen to your excuses right now. I’m going to find Jughead. Tell Archie I don’t want to talk to either of you for the rest of the day.” With that, Betty strides out of the room.

*****

Betty doesn’t encounter Archie or Veronica for the rest of the day, and she is happy about that. She is hurt and upset, confused as to why they would lie. She can’t deal with them at the moment.

What is _annoying_ her though, is that Jughead hasn’t been at any of his classes. Betty is determined to get answers from him, and she wants them now.

So, that’s how Betty ends up following a vaguely familiar path, then standing at a similarly familiar faded yellow trailer. She looks up at the sign above the trailers.

_Sunnyside Trailer Park._

That sounded so well known, she got a sense of coming home, that feeling of content and happiness, like just for a while, all the baggage was off her shoulders.   

Squaring her shoulders, Betty raises a fist, feeling déjà vu to the previous day. Knocking softly, she awaits a reply. There is none. She knocks harder, and still receives no response.

Rolling her eyes, Betty thumps on the door, calling out, “I’m not going away!”

Seconds later, she hears someone walking towards the door. Smiling softly, she steels herself for the talk she is about to have.

The door swings open, and Betty’s breath is stolen from her lungs. Jughead is standing there, in jeans and a while singlet, his beanie missing and his curls spilling over his forehead. He looks as hot as sin.  Her eyes travel up his body, and her emerald eyes eventually meet his icy blue ones, blown wide from shock.

Betty utters one single word, two tiny syllables that make him drag her into the trailer:

“Jughead.”

*****

“Holy shit, Betty… What are you… How…” Jughead stammers, unable to fully understand what he is seeing.

“I remember you, Jug. Not everything, just a little. But I know we knew each other, well. As in, we were close.”

Jughead gulps, his Adam’s apple visibly moving. “Yeah, we, uh, yeah.”

“Do you know about my accident? My life before my accident?” Betty asks eagerly.

“Yes, and yes.” Jughead grins.

Betty cocks her head to the side and smiles as well. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… you just sound like the Betty Cooper I know and lo-” He stops short and looks away, a heart broken expression on his face, a fact that does not go unnoticed by Betty.

“What, Jug?” Betty asks.

Jughead shakes his head. “I-I can’t.” He whispers brokenly. “She said it will make it worse.”

“Who said that Jughead? What are you talking about?” Betty questions, tears welling up in her eyes. When she gets no response, she asks again. “Please, Juggie. I need to know.” Her voice breaks, and that gets Jughead’s full attention.

“I’m so sorry, Betts. I can’t tell you anything. Your mum made us all promise and said that it would make your recovery slower if we reminder you about the past, and about before the accident.”

“Jug…” Betty reaches out and touches his face. “Nothing? You can’t tell me anything?”

Jughead sighs heavily. “I don’t know…”

“At least tell me this: how did I know you?”

“We were dating. I can’t say any more. I’m so sorry.” Judging by the broken look in his eyes, he is telling the truth.

“I’m sure I loved you so incredibly much.” Betty whispers as she walks away.

Jughead watches her go, before he thinks of something that could help her. “Betty! To find out more, well, your diaries are being kept in Polly’s room… at least that is what Alice told me.”

“Thank you Juggie.”

As his past girlfriend walks out the door, Jughead sinks to his knees, tears trailing down his face.

“ ** _I love you Betty._** ”

*****

“Mum! I’m home!”

“In the kitchen sweetie!” Alice calls back.

Betty walks through to the kitchen and gives her mother a hug.

“How was school? You’re home very late.”

“It was fine. I left school a bit late.” Betty lies.

Alice looks at Betty disbelievingly. “You’re _fine_?”

Betty sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. “Yes, mum, I’m fine.” Seeing her mum’s sceptical look, she elaborates. “Archie, Veronica and I had a fight. I didn’t want to walk home with them, so I left later. I’m gonna go shower.”

Alice tsked.  “Not so fast, Elizabeth. You guys had a fight? What about?”

“It was just a stupid fight about school stuff. No big deal.” Betty continues to lie.

“Do you need me to talk to Fred, or Hermione? Sort it out?” Alice enquires.

“No, mum!”

“Are you sure? You know I am well acquainted with your friend’s parents…”

“I said no, mum. I’m not five, and I don’t need you babying me! When I want to resolve it, _I_ will talk to Archie and Ronnie. Now leave me alone, because I want to shower and sleep.” With that, Betty storms from the kitchen, and up the stairs. She lets her bedroom door slam shut with a childish satisfaction.

In the shower, Betty’s thoughts stay to what she was _really_ doing that afternoon. The more that she thought about it, the more it made sense. Her mum _had_ been acting weird since the accident, and so had Archie and Veronica. What had Jughead said about her past?

_To find out more, well, your diaries are being kept in Polly’s room._

Betty’s head snapped up, and she shut the water off. She raced out of the shower and got into some sleep shorts and a loose tank. She opened the door to sneak into the hall and creep into Polly’s room but was stopped by the sight of her mum standing right outside her door, fist raised in a knocking motion.

“Mum, uh, what’s up?” Betty stammers.

“Betty, can we go in?” Alice asks hesitantly.

Betty nods, and they sit on her bed. Nothing is said for a few moments, then, just as Betty opens her mouth to speak, Alice starts to talk.

“I am sorry about interfering. I know you aren’t five, and that you can deal with your own problems. I’ve just been so protective over you since the accident.”

“I get that mum, and I am so sorry for being a bitch, but they way you’re acting, it’s suffocating me! I know you’re worried about me re-injuring myself, well, so am I. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt myself, and you need to back off a little. I love you, but I need to learn from my mistakes.”

Alice nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll let you be. Do you want any dinner?”

“No thanks, I ate just before.” This is another lie, but Betty just wants to read her diaries.

As soon as Alice leaves and the coast is clear, Betty sprints into Polly’s room, and finds the box marked ‘BETTY’. She opens it, and finds around 4 journals, all different pastel colours.

She runs back to her room, opens the first diary, and begins to read…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, please leave comments and kudos :)  
> ~S


	3. Remembering Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty reads her diaries. What does she find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! A really long chapter here, sorry about that.  
> This should answer most questions you guys had.
> 
> *I know nothing about American schooling systems, so sorry about any mistakes*  
> ~S

* * *

 

**March 13 th, 2017**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I re-opened the Blue & Gold office! I finally got Weatherbee to agree, and now, I am head editor. I had gotten so excited about beginning the paper again, I forgot that there was no one on the team, other than me. Luckily, when I asked Jughead, he agreed to write! I am so happy he will work with me because he is an amazing writer, and one of my close friends. I know I can trust him with anything. _

_I think our first task will be investigating Jason’s murder. It just doesn’t add up. Why would someone murder him?_

_Anyway, it’s really late now, so I’d better head to bed._

_Night!_

 

* * *

 

The Blue & Gold? That sounded familiar. All of a sudden, Betty is hit with a montage of memories. Making out with Jughead in the office. Telling him about Polly and investigating her disappearance. His jealousy when Trev confirmed their ‘date’.

A tear slips down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

**March 30 th, 2017**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I have a crush on Jughead. I don’t know what clued me in… well, actually I do._

_Jason’s memorial was today, and Jughead picked my up. I was just double-checking my appearance in my mirror, when Juggie walked in. He was wearing a suit and tie and had his beanie on. He made a comment about entering the belly of the beast, and I realised how much I love his sardonic humour. He must have caught me checking him out, because he said that it was the least he could do._

_Then I made a complete idiot out of myself, and just stood there smiling! He blushed and looked away with a small smile on his face, and that was when it hit me: I like Jughead Jones. As in, LIKE like him._

_On a slightly more important note, I found out that Jason and Polly got secretly engaged with his nana’s blessing. Why? What was so important that he HAD to secretly get engaged? Were they going to elope?_

_There are so many questions that need to be answered, but I’ll leave that for tomorrow._

* * *

 

**April 3 rd, 2017**

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened recently. Jughead and I had worked out that Polly was being kept somewhere, so he came over to my house for breakfast, and distracted my mum while I found out where. She is at some kind of asylum called_ The Sister’s of Quiet Mercy. _Juggie came with me when I went to visit her. She was out in the gardens, which is where she said she likes to spend most of her time. Then, I found out some game-changing facts._

_Polly is pregnant._

_She didn’t know Jason is dead._

_Can you believe it? I am going to be an aunt! My sister is pregnant and being kept somewhere! And when she found out about Jason, she was understandably distraught. We were lead back into the building, and I found mum there. Apparently, the place had called her, and now she was here to take me home. I reached out to Polly and promised her I would get her out of there. Some guard grabbed onto me, and Juggie pulled him off me._

_Jughead was so nice to me. He helped me calm down and protected me from the guards. I thought that maybe he might like me back. I was right._

_Jughead kissed me. Jughead Jones KISSED me!_

_Then I went and stupidly made a comment about the murder, and ruined the moment._

_We went and found the car that Jason and Polly were going to use to run away in, and it was_ filled _with drugs._

_Mum made a public announcement about Polly being pregnant, and then Juggie walked me home. I kissed him and went inside._

_Later that night, I called him, and we discussed what we were. He said that he hoped we could be a couple, which was super sweet. I immediately told him yes, and that was that. The rest of the evening was spent giggling into my phone and whispering to him._

_There are so many things wrong in my life right now, but being with Jughead feels so, so right._

* * *

 

The tears were absolutely pouring right now, but Betty was smiling at the memory of their first kiss. She flicked through the rest of the diary, and found she remembered the rest of it, but the main thing she remembered was the time when she and Jughead exchanged their first ‘I Love Yous’. She moved onto the next one.

 

* * *

 

**December 23 rd, 2017**

_Dear diary,_

_Veronica offered a holiday the other day. She said that she and Arch were going up to a cabin owned by the Lodges over Christmas. She explained about the luxury this place has, and I must admit, I started to get jealous. Then, she said she wanted Jug and I to come too. I told her I’d think about it and rushed over to Juggie’s house._

_I explained the situation, and he was thrilled. He thought it was a great idea, and I caught on to his enthusiasm. Surprisingly, so did mum. She agreed straight away, and that was that._

_We were driven up to the cabin by Veronica’s driver, a sweet old man who said we could call him Hoppity, or Hops for short. He also said that if we needed him, any time of the night or day, we had to call him._

_I completely underestimated the standard of living in this place. It is so luxurious, I don’t even want to leave! We unpacked as soon as we got here, and then had dinner._

_Jughead and I are sharing a room, same as Arch and Ronnie. I suspect that was a move made with purpose on Veronica’s part. I know she and Arch are sexually active, and that she reckons it’s time for me and Jug, but I’m not so sure. I mean, I want him so much it hurts, and love him incredibly, but I don’t know if he wants me._

_After dinner, we swam in the pool, and Ronnie assured me that we would go in the spa tomorrow._

_I am completely and utterly exhausted now, so it’s time for me and Jug to sleep._

 

* * *

 

**December 24 th, 2017**

_Dear Diary,_

_Best. Christmas Eve. Ever._

_The day was amazing but didn’t start until noon. Jughead and I slept until 10.30am and then cuddled until it was 1.00pm. I just can’t get over how much I love him._

_That night, we went into the spa as promised. After much debate, I decided on wearing a skimpy bikini instead of my usual one piece. Jughead’s reaction was worth it._

_He was already in the spa when I walked out, and his draw dropped. I saw him swallow heavily, and then he pulled me into the water. He put his arm around me and thickly whispered in my ear “Holy fuck, Betts, you look incredible!”_

_Later that night, Jughead kissed me, and it was unlike any other kiss we had shared before. Of course, we had fooled around, but we had never actually had sex. That changed tonight._

_He touched me and made me fall apart beneath him multiple times. He was so sweet, and continuously made sure that I was okay, and I wanted this. I so did._

_When he was finally in me, I thought I had died, and gone to heaven. It was so good. We brought each other to climax, then came down, whispering ‘I Love yous’ to each other._

_We fell asleep together, cuddled so close that there was no space in between us._

_I only woke up just then, and decided I had to write about it, because I want to remember this night forever._

* * *

 

Suddenly, all the memories from that trip slammed into her brain. She remembers it. That night filled with passion and love. Christmas morning, facing Arch and V, blushing at the knowing look on their faces. New Years Eve, kissing as the fireworks that Hops set us exploded and set the sky on a rainbow fire. The following days spent making love to Jughead. Coming back home, and being faced with a cruel, harsh reality.

 

* * *

 

**January 5 th, 2018**

_We just got back, and already Jughead must tend to his Serpent duties. While we were gone, a full out war had begun between the Goulies and the Serpents. Men on both sides have died. Juggie’s second-in-command, Sweetpea, is no longer holding that position, due to his disrespect of Jug, and not seeking his approval before heading off to war._

_Jughead tries not to let it show, but his heart is breaking because of this war. He has lost members of his gang, and his gang is his family. There is no time for funerals, because Jughead and the other leaders are too busy putting out fires. Literally._

_The Serpents set fire to a primary school on the Southside yesterday. Who had to deal with it? Juggie. I just want to kidnap him and run away. I don’t want him to get hurt. I can’t let him get hurt, I don’t know how I’d live without him._

* * *

 

**January 7 th, 2018**

_I accidently told Juggie that I wanted to run away, and he instantly agreed. At first, I thought he was joking, but he was dead serious._

_We decided that we would. We would each back a small bag, take money out of our banks and leave tomorrow._

_I can’t wait to leave this all behind._

 

* * *

 

**January 8 th, 2018**

_Dear diary,_

_I am writing to you from a small diner about an hour out of Riverdale. That’s right, we got away!_

_This is only a short entry, because Jughead wants to get as far away as possible, as soon as possible. So do I._

* * *

 

There is a break in the handwriting there, and it becomes a messy scrawl.

* * *

 

_Someone found out where we are, and that we are running away. We need to leave now._

_I’ll update myself soon._

* * *

 

That is the last entry. With tears flooding down her cheeks, Betty desperately checks the two remaining diaries, but they are empty.

Staggering to her feet, she sneaks out of her house and starts running down the road.

She needs to speak to Jughead.

 

**Now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Betty remembers!   
> What do you think?
> 
> *Yes, i know these dates aren't all acurate, and the story from here on will not be cannon.*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~S  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Next chapter: Betty goes and finds Jughead


	4. Places Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes to find Jughead. Where does she end up, and what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, another chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~S

 

 

Sobbing, Betty runs down her street, following the twists and turns that will take her to where she needs to be, and who she needs to see.

Jughead.

She arrives at the trailer and is surprised that there are no lights on. It’s only just after 10pm. She knocks on the door of the trailer but receives no response. Suspecting another situation like earlier that day, she calls out.

“Jughead? FP?”

With no reply, she calls again.

“Juggie, please. It’s Betty, and I need to talk to you!” She sobs, her voice breaking.

Still, there is no answer. Betty looks under the doormat, as she remembers the day Jughead told her where the key stays.

“ _The key goes under here.” He said, gesturing to the mat. “Whenever you need me, or just need someone to talk to, you come here. Don’t even bother knocking, just let yourself in.”_

_“Thanks, Juggie. But what about your dad?”_

_“I don’t care, and neither will he. Any time, night or day, okay Betts?” He looks down at her lovingly._

_“Night or day.” She repeats, standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss._

Sobbing at the memory, Betty grabs the key, and opens the door. She looks around the kitchen and lounge, but no one is there. She checks Jughead’s room, and even FP’s, with no result. She is stumped and stands in the middle of the kitchen with her head in her hands. Then she remembers another part of that day.

_“By the way, Betts, if you ever come, and no one is here, look for my Serpent jacket. If it is there, I’m probably at a friend’s house or at the shops. You can either wait here or call me.”_

_“And if your jacket isn’t there…”_

_“If my jacket isn’t there, I’ll be at the Whyte Wyrm. Come find me there and I can help you.”_

_“Will I be allowed at the Wyrm?” Betty asked, voice small._

_“Hell yes. Everyone there knows you’re my girl, and if they don’t want to face the wrath of the Serpent Prince, they better treat you right.” Jughead all but growls._

_“Aw, thanks, Juggie. I love you.”_

_“I love you too, baby.” Jughead smiles, tilting her chin up to give his girlfriend a soft kiss._

Rushing to the coat cupboard, Betty rifles through all the coats, but finds no Serpent jacket. She runs out of the trailer, but when she moves to grab the door handle and lock the door, she is stopped by a sight that makes her gasp in horror.

The door handle is covered by blood, and so is her hand. Flipping her palm over, she registers it’s _her_ blood. On her palm, there are several sets of half-moon crescents, which she realises are made by her.

She sighs as she remembers an old habit she had when she was upset or stressed. She would dig her nails into the flesh of her palm, that biting sensation giving her the tiniest bit of relief. Turns out even after the accident, she kept it.

Shaking her head, she reminds herself why she came here. She remembers.

With even _more_ tears slipping down her cheeks, Betty locks the door and turns on her heel. Her last thought before she begins running is _I wish I could call an Uber._

*****

When Betty arrives at the Serpent’s lair, the Whyte Wyrm, her legs are shaking with exhaustion and she is shivering. Opening the door, she walks in.

Unable to spot Jughead through the crowds, Betty walks over to the bar. She gets the attention of a pink-haired girl with caramel skin who is bartending. The girl walks over to her and takes in Betty’s state.

“Hey… are you okay?” the girl asks kindly, sliding a glass of iced water over to Betty.

Betty’s lip trembles. “Not really… do you know Jughead Jones?” she asks, taking a sip.

The girl laughs softly. “Who doesn’t? He’s the Serpent Prince. But yes, I’m Toni Topaz, Jug’s third in command.”

“So, is Sweetpea still second? I would’ve thought he’d be kicked out after what he did?”

Toni arches a brow. “Wow, you know Jug pretty well. He doesn’t tell many people the details of that incident. What’s your name?”

“Betty. Betty Cooper.”

Toni’s eyes go wide and her draw drops. “Holyyyy shit. You’re Jug’s girlfriend.”

Betty nods. “Yeah… well, I don’t know anymore. I assume you know about what happened to  me?”

Toni makes a sympathetic noise and nods. “I’m sure you guys will be fine. That boy is head over heels for you.”

Betty makes to ask about Jughead again, but before she can, a hand slides up her bare leg, still covered in only her satin sleep shorts.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here again.”

Recognising the voice, Betty spins around and comes face to face with a very drunk Sweetpea.

“Sw-Sweetpea. I thought you were kicked out of the Serpents.” Betty’s voice shakes.

“And I thought that you lost your memory. Guess we were both surprised.” He leers, leaning close.

“Um, if you don’t mind, I was just about to go find Juggie. Excuse me.” Betty requests, her voice stronger than she feels.

“Gonna go bang him again, slut? What a waste. I could fit between your legs much better than him!”

Betty’s gasp of shock and Sweetpea’s grin are both cut short by an outraged Toni throwing a freshly poured fruity drink in his face.

That caught the attention of the bouncers, who wandered over.

“What seems to be the problem, Ms Topaz?” One of them asked gruffly.

“I want Sweetpea out. He just insulted Jughead’s girl and slipped something into Betty’s drink. He was probably trying to roofie her, Barry.” Toni says indignantly.

“Say no more,” the second bouncer replied, grabbing Sweetpea by his collar, and dragging him out.

“I’ll go notify Jughead.” Barry says, before walking off.

Toni walks out from behind the bar and around to join Betty sitting on a bar stool. “Are you okay, Betty?” Toni asks, placing a hand on Betty’s arm.

“He- he was trying to roofie me?” Betty asks, shaking.

Toni nods sadly. “Unfortunately, I think he was. Pea became a bit of a dick after Jug kicked him out. Started sleeping around, drinking etcetera. You were unlucky to be here. I normally stop serving him after two drinks, but someone else must have bought him some drinks today. Lucky for us all, he won’t be seen here ever again.”

“I can’t believe him. He used to be so sweet, like an overprotective big brother. What changed?”

Toni was about to reply, when Betty slumped down onto the bar. “BETTY!” Toni shrieks, standing up. She lifts Betty’s face up, and sees that Betty’s eyes are drooping. Toni registers that Betty must have had some of the roofied drink just after Sweetpea arrived, meaning he must have slipped in the drug as soon as he started speaking to Betty. “That bitch!” Toni exclaims.

“SOMEONE GET JUGHEAD!” Toni yells, realising she can’t help Betty.

Jughead’s new second in command -Fangs- rushes up and into Jughead’s office, where the Serpent Prince and Barry can be heard talking.

“I’m sorry Boss, but Sweetpea was taken out again. He won’t be allowed back in…” Barry trails off.

Jughead sighs. “What did he do this time?”

“Well, he attempted to roofie your girlfriend.”

“My girlfriend? Who?” Jughead asks, suddenly attentive.

Fangs bursts in. “Betty Cooper. And it wasn’t attempted, he did roofie her. Toni doesn’t know what to do!”

All the colour rushes from Jughead’s face as he stands up and sprints out into the main room of the bar. He stops dead, seeing his girlfriend, clad only in a tank top and sleep shorts, lying on the bar, pale and shivering.

He runs over and frantically turns to Toni. “How did this happen?” Without waiting for an answer, he turns to Fangs. “You grab her feet, I’ll grab her arms. Toni, run up to your apartment and open the door for us please.”

This happens, and they set Betty down on Toni’s bed. Toni runs and grabs a cup of water for Betty, per Jughead’s request. Once Betty has stopped shaking, Toni puts Betty in a pair of her warmer pyjamas and leaves Betty and Jughead alone.

Jughead brushes her sweaty hair off her forehead and lies down beside her.

"Oh, Betty" Jughead sighs, closing his eyes.

Soon enough, they are both asleep.

*****

All Betty feels is a pounding in her head. Then, once she flexes her fingers and toes, she notices  that her limbs are stiff and sore. She groans, and rolls over.

 

Jughead has barely woken up, when he hears Betty groaning. He immediately sits up, just in time for her eyes to open. He gasps softly, shocked by the bright, emerald green. Her eyes widen, registering his presence.

She reaches up and cradles his face.

“Juggie,” She breathes. “I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Will B & J come together or fall apart?  
> Thanks for reading! As always, please comment + leave kudos :)  
> ~S
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Next Chapter: Betty and Jughead talk, then Betty faces some of her demons.


	5. Lies Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead talk, then Betty deals with the monsters from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my fingers slipped, and I wrote a monster of a chapter! Hope this isn't too long! :)  
> ~S

 

 

“Juggie,” Betty breaths. “I remember everything.”

Jughead had leant into her touch, but hearing her words, he pulls away.

“Do you really though? If you did, I don’t think you would want to be with me, or even around me.” He says brokenly.

Tears well up in her eyes. “No, Juggie, don’t say that! It wasn’t your fault!”

A tear slides down his cheek. “It was, Betts. I was driving the bike and crashed. You lost your memory. Alice demanded that no one tell you about our relationship, or the accident. I visited you in hospital every single day Betty. Every day! But then you woke up, and when your mum found out you wouldn’t remember anything, she said that if I ever spoke to you again, or if anyone told you about us, she would, and I quote ‘make sure Betty’s not the only one with brain damage.’” Jughead sighs. “If Alice finds out that I talked to you, caused you to remember…”

Betty sits next to Jughead with tears trailing down her cheeks. “She doesn’t actually want me to get better?”

“No,” Jughead whispers.

“I don’t think you remember the full accident, Jughead. Otherwise you wouldn’t be holding this much guilt.”

“I do.” Betty motions for him to continue.

“You got a text from Archie and V, asking where you were. You told them that we were running away, and not to tell anyone. They assured you that they would keep quiet. A few minutes later, we got a call from Sweetpea. Malachai, the leader of the Goulies, found out we were running away, and where we were. He was coming for us. We packed up and ran to the bike.

We sped out of the diner and drove off. We saw Malachai in the distance. We sped up, but so did he. He gained on us and…”

Betty sees Jughead remember what happened next.

Jughead swallows heavily. “Malachai ran us off the road.”

Betty nods, and crawls into Jughead’s lap. He holds her tight, cradling her body like she is the most delicate and valuable thing he has ever touched.

“It’s not my fault?” He asks, tears shining in his blue eyes. “No, Juggie, it’s not. And I remember everything now.”

“yeah?”

Betty nods. “I remember the way you hold me. The way you kiss me. The week in the Lodge cabin. _Our_ night. Being so worried about you during all the fights. And I remember…” Betty trails off, cupping Jugheads face. “I remember that a love you more than anything else in this world.”

Jughead smiles softly, before crushing his lips to hers. Betty sighs into their passionate kiss.

 _This,_ she thinks _this, is coming home._

*****

The next few hours, the couple spent their time cuddling and talking, helping Betty remember the things she had forgotten.

They were just laughing over the time when Archie had gotten drunk at the Blossom’s mansion and decided to jump into the pool – fully clothed – when Betty doubled over and groaned.

“Betty? What’s wrong?” Jughead asks, immediately concerned.

“I- I don’t kno-know” Betty stuttered out in-between moans. “It fe-feels like last n-night”

Jughead goes into panic mode. “Okay, I want you to just take some deep breaths, baby. Have some water. I’ll be right back.”

Satisfied with Betty’s feeble nod, Jughead races out of the apartment and down the hall to where the nurse lives. He knocks harshly on the door, and as soon as it swings open, he bolts into the room.

“Whoa, Forsythe! Where’s the fire?” The nurse, Jenny, jokes.

Wincing at the use of his real name, Jughead explains what happened. “My girlfriend was roofied last night, and we took her into Toni’s apartment. She was in pain when she woke up, but that went away after some water and food. Just now she started groaning in pain, saying it was like last night. Please, Jenny, I need your help.”

Whilst hearing the tale of woe, Jenny’s mouth had settled into a grim line. “Alright, lets go take a look at her.

They head out the door, and back to Betty, who is lying on the bed, propped up by some pillows.

“Juggie,” Betty croaks.

“I’m right here baby.” Her reassures her.

“Hello, Betty. I’m Jenny, the nurse here. Forsythe tells me you were drugged last night, woke up in pain, but you were okay until just now. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, it is.” Betty rasps.

“Okay. Could you describe the pain you are experiencing?” Jenny asks kindly.

“Uh, well, my stomach is hurting, an achy feeling, in the same area as where I get period pain. My head is pounding, almost like a hangover. All through my sinuses I have an ache and behind my eyes it hurts.” Betty explains.

Jenny looks up from her notes. “And this is the same pain as last night and this morning?”

“Yes. It was at its worst last night, not too bad this morning, but bad again now.”

“You say it’s like period pain in your stomach and a hangover for your head. Are you certain this isn’t the case?” Jenny questions.

“Yes. My period pain is a cramping, and this is just an ache. Also, it isn’t a hangover, because I haven’t drunk any alcohol for several months.”

Jenny makes a few notes then turns back to Betty. “Are you on any medications at the moment?”

“Yeah. I am on the pill to regulate my periods and I am on a prescription medication for an accident I was in a few months ago.” Betty tells the nurse.

“Do you have this medication with you by any chance?” Jenny asks.

“Uh, no… Jug, can you-”

“Of course.” Jughead cuts in. “I’ll go get your meds and be back in a minute. Are they still in your bathroom cabinet?”

Betty nods, and Jughead drops a soft kiss on her head before leaving.

Jenny smiles at Betty. “Jughead’s a good egg. Keep him.”

Betty smiles too. “I plan on it. As long as he will let me.”

Jenny gives Betty some pain medication, then they make small talk until Jughead gets back.

He gives Jenny the bottle, then sits back down next to Betty and lets he lean into him.

“Okay, I’m going to give you some medication that will make you throw up the drug. It won’t be pleasant, but luckily it will work fast and within an hour, you should be back to normal. In the meantime, I’ll go run this prescription through my tests, see if it could have caused a different reaction to the drug.”

Jenny gives Betty a dose of the tablets, and leaves Betty and Jughead alone.

They talk softly, and just after half an hour has passed, Betty claps a hand over her mouth and turns to Jughead.

“You need the bathroom?” He guesses.

She nods, and he leads her to the small bathroom past the kitchen. As soon as she spies the toilet, she flips the lid up, and empties the contents of her stomach – food, water and drug – into the basin. After a while, there is nothing left to come up, and Betty sits there are retches.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be over soon, I got you.” Jughead murmurs as he rubs her back soothingly.

A few minutes later, she stops heaving, and looks up at Jughead with watery eyes. “Water?” she wheezes.

He rushes back to the bed and grabs the bottle of water she had been sipping. He brings it over to her and helps her sit on the edge of the bath. She takes a few sips of water, then sighs and leans into her boyfriend. He places a lingering kiss on the top of her head and she sighs.

“Feeling better?” he asks softly.

“Yeah, heaps. I’m just mentally exhausted now. I find out that nothing is as it seems, remember everything from my past, get drugged, feel sick, and now what? I need to know why Archie and Veronica were so set on lying to me. And why mum did. I mean, she’s my mother! She is supposed to want what’s best for me, but no. She takes me away from the person I love most, and tries to make sure I don’t remember!” She rants

“Hey, hey. We don’t know that. Maybe she wanted you to remember, that’s what the pills are for, right?” Jughead reassures her.

Just then, there is a knock at the door. “Come in!” Jughead calls. “We’re in the bathroom!”

Jenny walks in and smiles at them. “Hello, lovebirds. I’ve got some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that by the looks of things, you’re all better. You can now resume your daily activities.  The bad news is that I think you’ve been lied to. What were these meds for?”

Betty burrows her head in Jugheads chest, so he answers for her. “They were for her recovery. She was in a motorcycle accident at the start of the year. We were run off the road, and Betty suffered brain damage. She lost her short-term memories. These pills were to help her remember.”

Jenny sighs sadly. “Well, I am sorry to say, but that isn’t the case. I ran some tests on these, and they are nothing but compresses power! There is no medicine in this, and you’ve just been consuming nothing.”

Betty’s shoulders begin to shake, and she lets out a sob.

“I’m sorry.” Jenny whispers. Then, with a pat on Jughead’s shoulder, Betty and Jughead are left alone.

*****  
When Betty opens her eyes, she finds Jughead brushing her hair off her forehead, and looking down at her with love in his eyes. For a moment, she’s disorientated, but then she remembers what happened after Jenny left. Her cries had become hysterical, and she was sobbing one word, over and over. _Why?_

Jughead had carried her to the bed, and held her on his lap, rocking her, holding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She must have fallen asleep, because she doesn’t remember anything after that.

Betty looks up at Jughead and whispers, “Hi”

“Hi, Love.” He whispers back. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. I should probably head back home, get changed, let my mum know I’m alive… Oh My God! My mum! I haven’t spoken to her since I left home which was…” Betty trails off, not actually knowing the answer.

“Two days” Jughead answers softly.

Betty’s jaw drops open. “No fucking way. She is actually going to kill me! She’ll be so worried. You know, I don’t even care. She almost ruined my life. She can do whatever. I’m going home and getting changed and packing a bag and… where will I stay?”

“Hey, it’s okay. She won’t kill you, because I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Yes, she’ll probably be worried, you’ve been gone with no notice for two days. I get that you’re pissed, I would be too. If you want to go home and pack a bag, I’ll come with you. If you want to go home and talk it out, I’ll be there every step of the way. As for where you could stay, you could stay at my place, Kevin’s, or even Toni’s. I am here for you Betts, and you are going to be fine.”

“Juggie,” Betty whimpers, and pulls him down to her for a passionate kiss. When she pulls away, she takes a deep breath, and makes a decision. “I want to go home. I’ll pack a bag, enough to last me a few weeks. If my mother is home, I’ll talk to her. If the talk goes well, I’ll stay. If it doesn’t, I’ll either stay at your place or Toni’s if she’ll let me.”

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do.” Jughead says, true love and honesty in his eyes.

“I love you, Juggie.” Betty smiles.

“So, so much, baby” he replies, kissing the top of her head, each of her cheeks, her nose, before finally landing a soft, sweet kiss on her mouth.

“When do you want to go?” Jughead asks

“Never.” Betty grumbles.

Jughead pokes her side, and she giggles before answering properly. “Maybe in half an hour?”

“Half an hour it is.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> As always, please leave comments & kudos. They mean so much to me!  
> ~S
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Next Chapter: Betty goes home to plan the next part of her life.


	6. Alice Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes home to plan the next part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't quite as long, so I hope that is okay.   
> I was a bit wary about doing this to Betts and Jug, so please forgive me!'  
> Enjoy :)  
> ~S

 

 

 

Together, Betty and Jughead make their way down the staircase and into the bar of the Whyte Whyrm. Luckily, it’s the middle of the day, so almost no one is there. Catching sight of Toni behind the bar, Betty rushes over to her.

“Toni!”

The girl turns and smiles when she sees Betty. “Hey, girl! Feeling better?”

“Much. I am so sorry for keeping you out of your own place for so long. And I also stole some of your clothes, but don’t worry, I’ll give them back.”

“No sweat, B. I have some _friends_ that let me stay at theirs. Keep the clothes, they look good on you!” Toni compliments, looking at Betty. She is wearing some tight ¾ yoga pants, and a loose tank top with Jughead’s wool-lined denim jacket over the top.

“Thanks, T. Friends? Who?” Betty wonders.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Cheryl Blossom? Turns out my favourite flavour is cherry.” Toni says with a wink.

“Uh, flavour? Your gay?” Betty questions without judgement.

“No, bisexual. Is… that a bad thing?” Toni questions, voice suddenly small.

“No! No, not at all.” Betty rushes to assure her new friend. “Just, uh, that just opens up the possibility of us being related in the future.”

“How? Don’t tell me you’re her other twin?”

Betty bursts out laughing. “Nope. She’s my cousin.”

Toni is visibly relieved. “Thank God. That would be kinda weird. Anyway, I know you are about to go talk to your mother, and I can tell you are stalling, so stop it, and go kick that bitches ass!”

Betty laughs at Toni’s wording but nods and pulls Toni into a hug. “Okay, Topaz. I’ll se you later.”

“Later, B!”

Just as Betty and Jughead are exiting the Wyrm, Toni calls out. “Betts! If you ever need a place to say… my door will always be open.”

With a smile and a nod, Betty grabs her boyfriend’s hand, and steps out into the sunshine.

*****

When Betty and Jughead turn up on the Cooper doorstep, she isn’t surprised to see that no one is home. It’s a Thursday, so her mum would be at the Riverdale Register, the newspaper company they own. Betty plucks the spare key from beneath the flowerpot on the porch, and opens the door.

They head up stairs to Betty’s room, and begin to pack in silence, until Jughead speaks.

“Um, Betts, I didn’t want to mention this before, but… When you came to the Wyrm on Tuesday night, after Sweetpea – well, you know – I was taking care of you in Toni’s room, and your hands…” He trails off, not wanting to upset her.

Betty sighs deeply. “Yeah. It was just – well, it sounds really dumb now – but, reading my old diaries, I just got so overwhelmed by it all. Remembering everything, realising I’d been lied to… I didn’t even notice that I had been doing it until I was at your trailer and there was blood on the door handle.” Betty sniffles. “God, I sound like such a wuss. I am so stupid.”

“Hey!” Jughead looks up sharply. “I never want to hear you say that ever again, okay? You’ve been through a lot these past few months. You are allowed to be overwhelmed. You are allowed to be stressed. You’re allowed to cry.” Jughead pulls Betty into his lap, and she wraps her arm around his neck and snuggles into his chest. “You are beautiful, kind and strong, Betty. Going through all of this shit just proves that.” He speaks into her hair. “I love you baby.”

Betty’s voice is muffled by Jughead’s flannel. “I love you more.”

Jughead chuckles softly. “You can win this time.”

They hold each other for a few minutes, until they hear tires on the driveway. Betty jumps out of Jughead’s lap, and runs to the window where she sees Alice’s car pull in.

“Why is she home? I can’t deal with her right now, I need to finish packing!”

“Babe, calm down. _I’ll_ go deal with Alice, you finish packing, okay?”

Betty nods, and he places a kiss on her head. “See you soon.”

Jughead takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the hurricane that is Alice Cooper.

*****  
Alice is sitting on an armchair, reading a magazine when Jughead spies her.

As Jughead descends the stairs, Alice’s head snaps up. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

“It’s me, Alice.”

Alice gasps, her hand flying to her chest in shock. “You! Do you have anything to do with the disappearance of my daughter?”

Jughead sighs as he makes himself at home on the couch. “Yes and no. That was mainly you, to be honest.”

“Me? How?”

“Let’s start with the fact that you lied to her and made all her friends do the same.” Jughead says, voice hard. “You also gave her pills that had nothing to them. You claimed they would help her get her memory back, but in reality, they didn’t do anything. Why, Alice? Why would you do that to your daughter?”

Alice draws herself up straight. “Because I didn’t want her to be with you. You are nothing but a low life loser, and full of trouble! You’re just like your father! No, don’t say anything!” Alice holds up a hand as Jughead opens his mouth. “Yes, I know your father, we dated back in the day. The Jones family is nothing but misfortune and trash. I didn’t want my daughter to be dating you. And you got in an accident! You hurt her!”  
“You know that accident wasn’t my fault.”

“Oh, do explain, Forsythe.” Alice drawls, leaning back in the armchair.

“Betty and I were leaving. We were running away from the war between the Goulies and the Serpents. We took my bike. We were about an hour away from Riverdale when we received notice that the Goulie leader, Malachai, was coming for us. We drove off, but then Malachai ran us off the road. We crashed into a tree, and that’s how Betty lost her memory. The only thing I don’t know is who tipped him off, because the only people who had any idea what was happening was me, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Pop and…” Jughead trails off as he comes to a realisation. “You!” he gasps. “You tipped Malachai off… why?”

Alice claps slowly, mockingly. “And he figured it out! There are several reasons _why._ Firstly, I didn’t want Betty to date you. I wasn’t planning on making her lose her memory, just realise how trash you are. The fact that I could make her believe you never dated was just an added bonus! Secondly, I _hate_ snakes. Lastly, well, how about you guess.”

Jughead has his fists clenched in absolute anger, and he has to restrain himself from punching Alice in the face. “I don’t know, _Alice._ ” He says putting as much venom as he can muster into the name.

“BECAUSE I AM A GOULIE!” Alice crows. “I was _going_ to make Elizabeth a Goulie too, but then she became so close to the snakes, I realised I needed to take action!”

Alice is smiling so widely at this, like she is proud of herself for making this decision.

“You bitch!” Jughead breathes.

Before he can blink, he feels a searing pain on his cheek. _The bitch slapped me!_ He realises.

“And if you tell Betty even a word of this conversation, if you help her remember _anything_ about her past, well, just remember I own a gun. Betty will never know who caused her accident.”

“A little late for that, mother.” A voice speaks from the top of the stairs.

“Betty!” Alice squeaks.

“That’s Elizabeth to you, mother.” Visibly shaking with rage, Betty stalks down the stairs with a backpack slung over her shoulders. When she reaches Jughead, she grabs his hand and pulls him out the door with her. Before she exits the house, though, she turns back and walks over to Alice purposely. “By the way, _Alice,_ your purse is now $2,000 lighter.” With that, Betty strides out of her childhood home, spitting on the door mat in contempt.

*****

When Betty and Jughead reach the trailer, Betty begins to sob. “Why does she hate me? Why?”

Jughead says nothing and holds her. He holds her until her sobs subside, and her breathes even out. Then, he lies down beside her, and lets sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? 
> 
> I have some questions for you.   
> 1\. How often should I post parts?  
> 2\. How many parts would you like to see?  
> 3\. Should I do a 'qotd' thing?  
> 4\. Are you enjoying the story?
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and please leave comments and kudos. Love you all! :)
> 
> ~S
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Next Chapter: Betty makes some new plans, and Soft!bughead :)


	7. Friends Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty makes some plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i had to re-post this chapter as it cut off a massive chunk??? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~S

 

When Betty wakes up, the first thing she thinks of is the morning she had. Sighing, she sits up. Realising that Jughead is asleep next to her and they are in the trailer, Betty pulls her phone out of the bag she packed earlier that day. Her phone has blown up with messages. As she reads and answers them, she plays with her boyfriend’s hair.

 **Veronica:** Hey, B, is everything ok? You haven’t been at school today… Call me x

 **V:** Betty, I’m getting worried. This is the second day you haven’t been at school… everyone is wondering where you are! If you don’t reply, I’m gonna head over to your place.

 **V:** Okay Betty, what the hell is going on?! Your mum says you aren’t home, and haven’t been since Tuesday!! I’m sorry I lied to you, but if you just call me, I can explain.

 **V:** Please B.

**_Betty:_ ** _I’m fine Veronica. A lot has happened… starting with the fact that I remember EVERYTHING. For real this time._

 

 **Archie:** Hey, Betts! Are you going to be at school today? Just wondering bc you’re late, and you are almost never late ;)

 **A:** Are you ok, Betts? You haven’t been at school since Tuesday. Pls call me!

 **A:** Ronnie told me that you found out we lied about knowing Jug… I’m so sorry but your mother is a dragon and I am terrified of her and she made me promise not to say anything about Jughead.

 **A:** So… you haven’t been at home since Tuesday… please call Betty!

 **A:** Pls Betts! I’ll kick the ass of whoever has made you sad and not talk to us!

 **A:** unless it’s your mum. She is actually petrifying.

Betty alternates between rolling her eyes and shaking her head affectionately at Archie’s texts. Yes, at first, she was mad at him, but now that she realised how much of a psycho her mum really is, she has forgiven him, and Veronica.

**_Betty:_ ** _Archie, I’m fine. I would like to meet up with you and V at Pop’s soon._

**_B:_ ** _And yes, my mother is a scary bitch._

 

 **Mother:** Where are you, Elizabeth? Come home now!

 **M:** Betty, please come home. I’m so worried about you. I love you, please call me.

 **M:** Please Betty.

The next messages are from after Betty and Jughead left earlier.

 **M:** Get your ass home this instant! I won’t have you whoring around with that Jughead boy! You will become a Goulie and marry one of them.

 **M:** Watch your back Elizabeth. Snakes bite, but Goulies kill.

**_Betty:_ ** _I think you should start seeing a counsellor. With all due respect, mother, you seem a bit out of it._

With that, Betty blocks her mother’s number, ensuring she won’t receive any more messages.

 

 **Toni:** Hey babe! Jug gave me your number in case you were wondering ;)

 **T:** How did it go with mumster? Get it? Monster, mumster? Hahaha

**_Betty:_ ** _Very clever, Tones._

**_B:_ ** _And tbh, it was shit. We found out the truth, but it isn’t pretty._

Toni replies almost immediately.

 **T:** Well, I’m all ears.

 **T:** or, eyes.

**_B:_ ** _So, you know about what happened right?_

**T:** Yea, Malachai ran you both off the road

**_B:_ ** _Well, according to mother dearest, she is a Goulie, and told Malachai to make us crash. She didn’t plan on me getting brain damage, but as she put it, it was an ‘added bonus’. She wanted me to stop dating Juggie, and become a Goulie like her._

**T:** Well, fuck. That’s some messed up shit. Your mumster was a Goulie? That’s fucked girl. Do you need somewhere to stay?

**_B:_ ** _I think I might. Is it okay if I crash at yours for a while?_

**T:** Of course! You’re my best friend, B.

**_B:_ ** _You’re mine too, T <3_

**T:** <3

 

Betty read’s Toni’s text, then realises she needs the toilet. She lets go of Jughead’s hair and moves to get up. She tries to wriggle out of his grip, but he grumbles in his sleep and pulls her close. She moves again, but this time _he_ wriggles, and his head ends up resting on her abdomen. “ _Shit!”_ Betty half hisses. She attempts to move his head but is met with resistance. “Juggie! I need to pee!” She whispers, frustrated.

Then, she feels vibrations through her stomach, and realises Jughead is laughing. “Jughead!” Betty growls. “You’ve been awake this whole time?”

“Actually,” Jughead chuckles “I was awake before you were.”

“Oh my God! You’re such an ass” Betty says hits him. Jughead captures her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles as he winks at her. Giggling, Betty gets up.

“Well, I have to pee and shower, so excuse me.”

Laughing, Jughead flops down on the bed. When Betty comes out of the small bathroom to grab her stuff for a shower, Jughead jumps off the bed and scoops her up bridal style.

“Jughead!” Betty shrieks. “What are you doing?” She asks as he sets her down and starts undressing.

“This is a low budget place, Betts. Gotta save water.” He winks and Betty flushes as she catches in to his meaning. The journey into the shower is a slow one, interrupted by many kisses.

It’s safe to say that once they’re in the shower, a lot of water has been wasted.

*****  
When Betty and Jughead get out of the shower a long while later, Betty finds 5 missed calls from Veronica and 3 from Archie. She shows Jughead the screen and he sighs.

“Who do you want to call first?” He asks

“None? I want to stay here and cuddle with you.” Betty pouts.

Jughead chuckles. “We can cuddle, _and_ we can talk?”

Betty rolls her eyes. “Fineeee. I’ll call Veronica first.”

She dials the number and Veronica picks up after the first ring.

“OH MY FREAKING GOD, ELIZABETH MILDRED COOPER WHY HAVE YOU NOT ANSWERED ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS!?” Veronica shouts, not even saying hello.

Jughead winces, hearing Veronica’s yelling because they had put the call on speakerphone.

“Veronica, I didn’t have my phone on me. I will answer all your questions, but not over the phone.”

“Yes, Archie said you want to meet at Pop’s. When?”

“Uh, tonight?” Betty looks at Jughead and mouths ‘ _Does that work for you?’_ He mouths back ‘ _Baby, I can make anything work for you.’_ Betty rolls her eyes and strokes his hair. He grins and kisses her on the cheek. “I wuv you” He whispers in her ear in a sloppy voice. Shaking her head and smiling affectionately, Betty leans into his embrace.

“B? Are you there?” Veronica asks.

“Um, yeah, I’m here!” Betty says cheerfully into the phone.

“Okay,” Veronica says sceptically. “What time?”

“ _Six thirty. That way we can spend the rest of the day here… cuddling_.” Betty shivers at the way Jughead’s whispered words drop an octave on the last word.

“How does six thirty sound?” Betty asks, trying to sound natural.

“Perfect. I’ll let Archie know.” Veronica confirms.

“See you then, V.”

“See you Betty.”

With that, they hang up the phone.

“Mildred?” Jughead asks.

Betty groans. “That’s what she thinks my middle name is. I refuse to tell her my real one.”

“Why? What is it?”

“You will never find out.”

Jughead’s face lights up at the challenge, and pokes Betty’s side. “You’re sure? Not even for your boyfriend that you love?”

“Nuh uh.” Betty mumbles.

“Well… I guess I’ll just find out for myself!” Grinning, Jughead starts attacking Betty’s stomach with his fingers, tickling her with zero mercy.

“Please! Please, stop!” Betty gasps amid giggles.

“Nope!” Jughead announces gleefully. “Not until you tell me your middle name!”

Betty holds up for a few more minutes before she finally gives in. “Okay! Okay!” She shrieks. “My middle name is Barnaby.”

Jughead pauses and looks down at her. A few seconds later, he bursts out laughing and collapses beside her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.  “Barnaby as in Barnaby the Purple Dinosaur?” He asks, spluttering with laughter. When she frowns, pouts and nods, he pulls her close, peppering kisses all over her face.

They spend the rest of the day that way, talking, cuddling, kissing and sleeping. It’s just what Betty needs before she faces the endless array of questions she knows the night will hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats going to happen when the fab four catch up once again? Will grudges be held or will faults be forgiven?
> 
> Please leave Kudos + Comments :))
> 
> ~S


	8. Pops Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betts and Jug go to Pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!   
> Sorry about such a wait between chapters, I had the most awful writers block.
> 
> Is my story still good? I haven't had much activity on here, so i am unsure if my story just isn't good or if people just aren't using the site... Please let me know!
> 
> \-- I have decided on 9 chapters, and the final one (the next one) will be more of an epilouge than a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~S

 

At 6 o’clock, Betty rolled out of a sleeping Jughead’s arms, and headed into Jughead’s bathroom to get ready to go to Pop’s. It was chilly out, so she put on some light blue ripped jeans, a dark blue floral blouse and Jughead’s jacket from the other day. She kept her makeup natural, just some mascara and lip balm, knowing that’s what Jughead likes. The she walks back into the bedroom and wakes Jughead. As soon as his eyes open, he smiles, pulls her down and gives her a big kiss. By the time he pulls away, they are both panting.

“You’re wearing too many clothes. And you’re not in bed. Come back!” Jughead grumbles.

“No no no Juggie!” Betty giggles, wriggling out of her boyfriend’s grip.

“Why?” He moans. “I want to cuddle the love of my life!”

Betty arches a brow. “The love of your life? Don’t you mean ‘girlfriend’?”

Jughead shakes his head. “Nope! ‘Girlfriend’ is for now or for a while. _You_ are **it** for me baby. You’re my forever.”

Betty grasps his face, tears in her eyes. “You’re my forever too Juggie. You’re my moon, my stars, my whole world.”

With love and tears shining in his eyes, Jughead pulls her down for a lengthy, passionate kiss. He pulls away gently and laughs softly when he sees Betty’s dazed expression, lying on the bed.

“How did I get here?” She questions. “I don’t remember moving?” She phrases it as a question.

“You were too absorbed in my amazing kisses.” He informs her, getting up and going into the bathroom.

“Wait, no, come back! I like your kisses! Please?” Jughead chuckles at her whining and blows her a kiss as he shuts the door to get ready. When he comes out a few minutes later, it’s to the sight of Betty, sitting crossed legged on his bed, arms crossed over her chest and pouting.

“I want a real kiss!” She demands.

Laughing for real this time, Jughead bends down and kisses her, long and hard. Before the kiss can become anything more, he pulls back sharply, and walks away from the bed.

“Well, V and Arch and Pop’s awaits! Better get going!” He declares, walking away laughing at Betty’s noise of outrage.

“You’re an ass!” She calls out lightly.

“Yeah, but you love my ass!” He calls back. He assumes she is still sitting on his bed, so when she lands a nice hard swat on said ass, he jumps forward in surprise.

“I think you like mine more.” She says, sashaying away.

He sighs and walks out to his bike. He dons his helmet and Betty does the same. Soon enough, they are on their way to Pop’s.

*****  
When the couple arrives at Pop’s, they are early and neither Archie or Veronica are in sight. They walk in and wait for Pop to come out of the kitchen. While they wait, Jughead slings an arm over Betty’s shoulder, drawing her into his side.

Pop comes out and stops still. “Betty my dear! How have you been?”

With a small smile, Betty walks into his waiting arms and hugs him back. “I’ve been alright, Pop. You know about my accident, right?” Pop nods and Betty continues. “Well, turns out no one knows the real story. I only just found out myself. But I’ll have to tell you another day, because I am supposed to be meeting Arch and V.”

Pop sees the apprehensive look on her face when she says this and smiles kindly. “You can take one of the booths at the back. It’ll be more closed off, so no one will hear you.”

“Thank you, Pop.” Betty says gratefully.

Jughead smiles at Pop, and leads his girlfriend to their seats. As he sits down, he calls out, “Could we have our usuals?” When Pop calls out an affirmative answer, Jughead sends him an appreciative nod.

The couple chat for a few more minutes, but their quiet conversation is interrupted by an unwelcome presence entering the Choclit Shoppe.

Looking up at the sound of the bell, Betty expects to see her friends. Instead, she sees the Bulldogs, Riverdale High’s football team, lead by Chuck Clayton. Betty had a run in with Chuck before her accident, one that didn’t end so well and she has no wish to talk to him – now or ever. Betty shrinks into Jughead’s side and ducks her head, hoping they won’t notice her and stay away. Unfortunately, Chuck sees her and spins on his heel to stride towards them, eyes narrowed.

Jughead hadn’t realised that the team had entered, but then Betty whimpers and he knows something is wrong. His head snaps up and he locks eyes with Chuck fucking Clayton. He looks down to Betty and sees her eyes blown wide open in distress, chest heaving with her erratic breathing. He runs his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion and murmurs reassurances to her until her breathing calms and she seems slightly more relaxed.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Chuck snarls. “It would appear to be our very own Serpent Slut and her Southside Scum!”

Jughead glares at the footballer, hatred burning through his veins. “Don’t call her that! Don’t even look at her! Go away Chuck.”

“Oh, but why would I do that? I’ve come to find out why this crazy bitch has been gone from school for so long. It’s a bit unfair, don’t you think, that she can miss all this school and still be ahead of the entire year level. What kind of drugs are you taking? I mean, hit me up Stoner, am I right?” Chuck looks behind him and towards his teammates who nod and high-five him.

“G-Go away Chuck. I don’t take drugs and- and you know that!” Betty’s strong statement is weakened by her panting due to her anxiety starting up again and breathing becoming fast.

Chuck disregards her and laughs without humour. “Hilarious. Now, I think you should leave the scum and come back to mine. We could have a study session. I’m sure we’d achieve _heaps_ if you know what I mean.” He winks, and Betty begins to hyperventilate.

Jughead senses this and resumes rubbing her back.

“Look, Chuck. I don’t want to cause a problem, but I think you should leave. I don’t want to have to get Pop involved, or even the police. We have enough evidence to press charges for harassment.”

“Now why would we want to do that? I think Blondie should just come with me for a bit, I’ll show her a good time, don’t you worry.” Chuck winks again and Betty visibly recoils.

“You know Chuck, I think you should leave.” A familiar voice speaks from behind the predator.

The football team turns around to reveal the presence of their fellow team member, Archie Andrews with his girlfriend.

“Ah, Andrews! Good to see you man.” Chuck grins widely at Archie.

Archie’s lips form a grim line. “I wish I could say the same, Clayton. You should go though. We are very good friends with the Sheriff and trust me, Betty _will_ press charges if you don’t leave. Now.”

“Hold up, why do I need to leave? We were just having a friendly chat!” Chuck argues.

“It didn’t seem that way to me!” Veronica chimes in.

Archie nods in agreement. “It seemed more like you were harassing my best friend. That doesn’t sit well with me. I’d leave, Clayton, and watch your back.”

Glancing once more at Betty and Jughead with contempt, Chuck and his posse leave the diner.

Sighing with relief, Betty deflates and leans heavily against her boyfriend. He wraps his arm tightly around her waist and presses a soft kiss against her forehead. “It’s okay, baby.” He murmurs. “They’re gone now. You’re safe.”

Within a few moments, Betty regains her senses and is able to sit up. “Hey Veronica, Archie.” Betty mutters. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of touch.”

“No,” Veronica cuts in. “Don’t apologize. We lied to you, we did what your mother told us. We shouldn’t have listened to her, Betty. We should’ve known that you can’t trust Alice Cooper.”

“Don’t. Please don’t mention her name. I can’t bear the thought that I’m related to that monster.” Betty winces. “Not after what she did to me.”

Veronica and Archie nod slowly. “Okay, that’s fine. Can you tell us what happened?”

Betty takes a heavy breath and looks up at Jughead. He nods at her in encouragement and leans down to whisper in her ear. “You don’t have to tell them Betts. It’s your choice but I completely support you.”

Seeing Betty’s hesitance in answering, Archie adds “You don’t need to explain.”

The troubled teen sighs. “No, I think you deserve to know. I’m going to tell you everything. Everything since I went to school on my first day back.” Jughead squeezes her shoulder in support and Betty begins.

Jughead listens in wonder, hearing about Betty’s struggles.

When she talks about how Sweetpea drugged her, Veronica tears up and grabs her hand across the table.

When she explains what happened with her medication, Archie’s ears turn red in fury.

By the time Betty recounts her visit with Alice, she is in tears.

Once Betty has finished telling her tale, a heavy silence descends over the table until Archie clears his throat.

“I’m so sorry Betty. You didn’t deserve any of this. If you can though…” He looks over at Veronica. “I- We’d really love if you could forgive us. I hate how distant we’ve all been over the past week.”

“Yeah,” Veronica adds. “You too, Jughead. We owe you an apology for pretending not to know you. Can we go back to being the core four?”

Betty stares at them as if they’ve both grown another head. “Are you guys nuts? Of course, I forgive you. You were under the influence of the Mumster.” At everyone’s confused looks, she rolls her eyes. “Monster? MUMster?”

When they finally get her joke, they sigh and shake their heads in fond amusement. “Toni’s really bad jokes are wearing off on you.” Jughead mutters with a sigh. “Is this what I have to put up with now?” Betty giggles and he gives her a squeeze.

“So, who is this ‘Toni’?” Veronica asks. “I need more friends, and I think I like Toni already!”

Laughing, Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica spend the rest of the evening laughing and talking, just like the old times.

****  
Eventually, Veronica checks the time and realises she and Archie need to leave. They all hug goodbye and then the couple heads off. Jughead slides back into the booth and pulls Betty onto his lap.

She lets out a squeak and blushes. “What are you doing?”

Jughead chuckles. “I’m cuddling you.” He informs her.

Accepting the answer, she snuggles down into his embrace. Peppering kisses across her hair, Jughead whispers “I’m so proud of you baby.”

“Why?” Betty questions.

“You faced the Mumster. You recounted the tale.” Betty rolls her eyes and he can tell she isn’t accepting that answer.

“You’re brave… and strong… and kind… and caring… and so… incredibly… sexy… and I love you.” Jughead punctuates each statement with a kiss to each part of her face, starting with her forehead then her cheeks, her chin, her eyebrows, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.

After a few moments of kissing, Betty pulls back. “I love you too, Juggie.” She pulls him back down and reconnects their lips, kissing him passionately. She runs her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for entry and he happily complies. Their tongues entwine, stroking each other and showing their love.

After several long minutes, they pull back panting.

“I love you.” Jughead says again.

“So much.” Betty agrees.

They sit for a while, just two lovers holding each other. When Betty lets out a massive yawn and ducks her head, blushing in embarrassment, Jughead just chuckles and kisses her nose. “Let’s get you home, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Anywhere with you.” Betty giggles.

“My beloved.” Jughead declares.

Laughing, the two head back home for a well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> As mentioned before, please let me know if you are enjoying the story because that is what motivates me to write.
> 
> Thanks :)  
> ~S


	9. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilouge of my AU. What does the future hold for Betty and Jughead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, we're at the end. Thank you for taking this insane journey of my first multi-chapter AU with me. Thank you to everyone that commented and left kudos.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it was end of term and testing for school was kicking my butt. (Not to mention I've been sick, in hosptial for what they thought was appendicitis). Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and waited for the end to this story.
> 
> Also, this chapter is over 4,500 words, i had a lot to fit in!
> 
> See you in the end notes ;)  
> ~S

 

****October 2018****

 

“No, Betts, come back to me!” Jughead calls after his girlfriend who is ascending the steps of the Pembrooke. When she just shakes her head at him fondly and waves goodbye, he sighs, and his hand shoots out to grab her wrist. He tugs her towards him and snakes his arm around her waist. “Stay with me, baby. I’m sure that Ronnie and Tones will understand.”

“No,” Betty giggles. “We’ve already postponed this girl’s night for _weeks_ , because you have wanted to engage in… _other_ activities.”

“I didn’t hear you complain then.” Jughead informs her indignantly.

“And you never will. But I really must go, I don’t want to be late.”

Jughead sighs and shakes his head forlornly. “Well, if you insist… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be counting down the seconds,” Betty assures him as she plants a final chaste kiss on his lips.

“Goodbye, my love!” Jughead calls as he runs down the street towards his motorbike.

Giggling, Betty walks up the final steps and rings the doorbell. Within seconds, the large silver doors are opened by the Lodge’s assistant, Smithers. “Ah, Ms. Cooper, come in. Ms. Lodge and Ms. Topaz are in the lounge.”

Betty smiles warmly. “Thanks, Smithers. And please, call me Betty.”

“As you wish Ms… sorry, Betty.”

As Betty walks through the lobby and into the lift, she marvels at the luxury that her friend lives in. What does it feel like to come home to a personal assistant every day, never having to cook or clean, being able to buy whatever you want? It’s a privilege Betty knows she could never afford, and she is grateful for that in a weird way.

She has had a hard life the past few years, with her mother causing her to lose her memory and finding her way back to Jughead, but she’s all the more stronger for it. She now lives in the apartment above the Whyte Wyrm with Jughead and they successfully run the bar together. She goes to Riverdale High with Veronica, Archie and Jughead and they are all ready to graduate in a few weeks.

“B!”

Hearing Veronica call out to her, Betty visibly starts and turns to see Ronnie and Toni looking at her expectantly.

“You okay, girl?” Toni questions.

“Yeah,” Betty smiles. “I’m great.”

****December 2018****

 

Betty stands in front of her closet and looks at her dresses. She only has five, ones that she actually  likes. After she left her childhood home, she decided that she could now break free of her pastel prison and wear clothes she would choose herself.

Due to the stinking hot summer weather, Betty decided to throw a pool party/barbecue. It would be held in the Andrews back yard and all friends and family were invited. (Not Alice though. Alice would never go to any gathering Betty held.)

Now, she needed a dress to go over her yellow bikini. Did she wear her yellow dress, to match the bathers, or her blue one, or her white one?

“You’ll look stunning in whatever.” Jughead murmurs sleepily from the bed behind her. Spinning around, Betty smiles at him. “But you’d look even better wearing nothing.” He adds cheekily, mirth glinting in his eyes. Before Betty can react, he pulls her towards him and she lands on top of him with a surprised shriek.

“Jug!” she giggles, lightly slapping his chest. “I need to get dressed… and so do you. We need to be at Archie’s place in half an hour!”

“That’s plenty of time…” He murmurs, hand snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

“Jug…” Betty whispers, knowing she’s already lost the battle.

“10 minutes” He promises.

****

Lying in the bed, completely sated, Betty glances at the clock. “Shit!”

“What? What’s wrong babe?” Jughead asks, concerned. “Everything okay?”

“We gotta go! We need to be there in 10 minutes!” Betty exclaims in panic.

Jughead leans over and plants a steamy kiss on her lips. He swallows her gasp of surprise and swipes his tongue across the seam of her lips, and when she opens them, he strokes the muscle along hers. She moans, and he grins. He begins to trail kisses down her neck, finding the pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

Her hands find their way into his silky black hair and grip fast, tugging at the strands. Growling, Jughead moves his mouth up to hers again, kissing her with a bruising pressure. His hands slide up her waist, and gently cup her breasts. When she releases a breathy groan, he smiles against her mouth and shoots up off the bed.

“Huh… what… Jug?” Betty questions, mind completely addled from their make out.

Jughead grins wickedly and points to the clock.  “Five minutes, baby. Better get ready.”

Groaning, Betty flops down onto the bed.

“Wear the white one!” Jughead calls from the kitchen.

Needless to say, they arrive to the barbecue late.

****December 2020****

 

New Years Eve was always a big event in the Cooper household, but now it’s pretty low-key. The Wyrm is full of people enjoying the food and drinks. Due to Betty’s insistence, they have a TV in the far corner showing all the events going on. Betty looks up from behind the bar, her eyes wandering over Archie and Veronica wrapped around each other in a booth across from – _Toni and Cheryl? Since when did that become an official thing?_ She catches Cheryl’s eye and she rolls her eyes and pokes her tongue out at her cousin. Smirking, the red head mouths back “ _Immature”_ and sticks her tongue out back to Betty.

Laughing softly, Betty continues to gaze around the room, observing all the happy people in the bar, until emerald eyes lock onto ocean blue ones. The smile slips from her face and is quickly replaced by a look of mock shock when Jughead makes a rather blatant sex gesture with the pool cue in his hand.

Smirking, Betty throws down the tea towel in her hand and signals to the other bartender, Polly, to take over. She struts out onto the ‘dancefloor’ of the bar and Jughead’s jaw drops at the sight of her outfit. She’d taken a break from her usual bartending clothing – black ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shirt – and had instead worn a _very_ short black skirt and a see-through shimmery tank top, exposing her black lace bra.ss

As a new song comes on, Betty begins to dance, swirling her hips and running her fingers through her hair.

****

**_You got that thing that I’ve been looking for_ **

**_Been running around for too long, now I got you I won’t let you go._ **

**_You got that thing that I’ve been looking for_ **

**_Yeah you got a heart full of gold and that’s really turning me on._ **

****

Betty twirls around, grinding against air and locks her eyes onto jughead’s and sings the next few lines under her breath.

 

**_You are, you are… you are, you are… you are_ **

**_Everything that I dreamed of, now I can paint our picture._ **

**_You are, you are… you are, you are… you are_ **

**_Making my life much greener… yeah!_ **

****

Winking suggestively at her boyfriend, Betty resumes her dancing, spinning and twirling, whipping her hair around, gyrating like she’s in a bar on a Friday night.

 

**_Just say you feel the way that I feel!_ **

**_I’m feeling sexual, so we should be sexual!_ **

**_Just say you feel the way that I feel!_ **

**_I’m feeling sexual, so we should be sexual!_ **

 

Jughead’s eyes darken as he watches his girlfriend swing her hips seductively to the sexual (literally) music flooding the bar. He loves how much more confident she’s become after all the drama of her accident, but absolutely adores her confidence in moments like these where she’s not afraid to show she wants him.

When the next line floats out of the speakers, Betty holds one hand in the air, crooking her index finger, beckoning him forward. Unable to fight the pull, he hands his pool cue to Fangs who shoots him a knowing look and reaches Betty in a few short strides.

“What happens to be the problem, babe?” Jughead asks in a gruff tone that goes straight to between her thighs.

“Nothing,” She whispers, looking up at his with wide, innocent eyes as she brushes her hand across the front of his pants. “But it would appear you do.”

“You little minx!” He chides as he grips her hand and pulls her towards the stairs leading to their apartment, her all too willing to come along. “Why don’t you help me out with my… _problem_?”

Betty traps her lip between her teeth as he unlocks the door. “Anytime, Juggie.” She breathes.

Groaning, Jughead scoops her up bridal style and carries her into the apartment.

 

****January 2021****

 

* * *

  **January 25 th, 2021**

_Dear diary,_

_I’m sitting on the floor in the bathroom in the apartment. I am so scared._

_I was feeling nauseous the past few days, but there was a bad case of the flu drifting around the town, so I thought that I must be getting that._

_But then, when Jug and I made love the other night, I noticed that my breasts were really tender and sore, and my jeans left imprints on my stomach when I took them off – they were suddenly too tight._

_When I went to take my birth control tablets this morning, I realised that the last time I took a dose was 15 days behind where it should be._

_I immediately rushed out to the local chemist and bought a pregnancy test (actually, I bought 5 different brands. I counted.)_

_I peed on all the sticks and waited the three minutes. The timer just went off and I’m terrified of what the result will be. On one hand, I would_ love _to have Jughead’s baby. To begin our family together. On the other hand, he hasn’t ever mentioned wanting kids, and I don’t want to force him into anything._

 _But I don’t even know if I_ am _pregnant. Okay… I’m gonna check on the count of three._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Holy fuck._

_I cannot believe what I am seeing._

_I’m pregnant._  

* * *

 

 

Betty decides to tell Jughead the news that night. She spends the afternoon cooking burgers for them and runs down to the store to buy pink and blue balloons and a teddy bear.

She props the bear up on the kitchen table and ties the balloons to each of its wrists. Settling a box between its legs, she puts one of the pregnancy tests in the box (wrapped in tissue paper)  and pops on the lid.

She puts on a yellow sun dress and waits for Jughead to come home. When she hears the key in the door, she flies to her feet and stands anxiously behind the bear, wringing her hands together worriedly.

“Honeyyyy! I’m home!” Jughead sing-songs as he walks in the door, grinning.

When he catches sight of her slightly pale and nervous face and the set up on the table, the grin slides off his face.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” He asks, both concerned and confused, walking closer.

“Um… you see… actually, never mind, it can wait.” She tries to back out, suddenly insanely anxious about his reaction.

He cups her face in his hands. “No, no, no, baby. Tell me. It’s weighing you down.” He tells her softly.

“Well, I have some news… open the box.” She whispers.

Confusion painted on his face, he reaches down and pulls the lid off the box. He pulls out the tissue paper package and unwraps in carefully. Flipping over the stick, he reads the single word written on the tiny screen, understanding dawning in his eyes.

“You’re pregnant.” It’s a statement, not a question that he speaks as he lifts his eyes to hers.

She nods slowly. “Y-yes.” When she receives no immediate reaction, she begins to panic. “It’s okay though, I can make an appointment to get it fixed if that’s what you want. I mean, I hope not because I want nothing more than to have your babies and grow old with you, but I understand if that’s not what you want. I just want you to be happy because I love you so much, but I don’t know if you even want babies yet. Or at all!” Betty adds on in a rush.

Looking down, she continues. “I’m sorry for springing it on you like this, I should have told you in a little less dramatic way, I’ll go and-”

Her rambling is cut of by Jughead pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers.

“Baby, I want nothing but what you just described. You having my children would be a dream come true.”

Tears in her eyes, Betty brushes his nose with hers. “Really?”

“Truly. Now, lets have a do-over of that announcement.”

Jughead turns and walks out the door, making sure he picks up his bag and keys. Seconds later, he bursts back through the door.

“Honeyyy! I’m home!” He sings once again as he waltzes towards her.

A tear slides down Betty’s cheek as she realises he was serious about a do-over.

“What’s all this, Betts?” he asks, feigning confusion.

“I have something to tell you…” She begins, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

Jughead walks closer. “Yeah? That I’m the most handsome man you’ve ever met?”

“Yes, but also… I’m pregnant!?” She half-squeals, a smile fully taking over her face as she holds up the test.

Tears immediately make their way down both their faces. “Holy shit! You’re pregnant! Baby, that’s amazing news! You’re going to have my children? In nine months, there’s going to be a mini me or mini you walking around? Oh my fucking God, I love you.”

Jughead pulls her towards him and kisses her, hugging her tight when he pulls away. Suddenly, he releases her. “I didn’t hurt you then, did I? Or the baby?” he asks, worried.

Betty laughs in joy. “No, not at all.”

 

****June 2021****

Life’s going great.

Betty is currently 6 months pregnant and her stomach is clearly showing. Jughead has been nothing but the best boyfriend throughout the pregnancy so far, constantly showing her support and giving her whatever she wants.

Her friends and those she consider family (So not Alice who hasn’t been seen since the drama of the accident finished) have showered her with support and gifts the past four months. (Betty and Jughead wanted to wait until they were sure that everything was going okay with the baby and Betty before they let everyone know).

It takes one phone call on a Wednesday afternoon to change that.

Betty’s sitting at the bar with Jughead when she get’s a call from an unknown number. Frowning, she picks up her phone and answers.

Jughead was already suspicious at the unknown number, but when the blood drains from her face and she only whispers a quick “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Before hanging up, he’s on full alert.

“Baby? What’s happening.”

Betty turns to face him shakily. “That was Sheriff Keller. They’ve got my Mum down at the station. She was found dealing illegal drugs for the Ghoulies. They also found out that she killed someone who refused to join the gang. I need to go down there and either testify against her, or say that she’s innocent. Obviously I’m going to tell Keller the truth, but I just… I don’t know if I can face her. It’s been what, three years since I last saw her?

Life’s been going so well until now. Why does she have to ruin it again?”

Jughead holds her and whispers reassurances to her until she’s calm and then the drive down to the station. Betty jumps out of the car and takes strong, sure strides up to the door, but when she reaches for the handle, she falters.

Coming up behind her, Jughead whispers “I’m here, love. You got this.” Taking a deep breath, Betty opens the door.

*****

After talking with Sheriff Keller about everything that she knows, Betty is told that she needs to talk to Alice and try to get information out of her, Betty is sitting outside the holding cells.

“You don’t have to do this, Betts. I won’t let them force you to do this.” Jughead was extremely disgruntled about Betty talking to Alice. He thinks that the stress and anxiety will be bad for the baby, now that they’re six months along.

Personally, Betty agrees with him, but she wants her mother to get what she deserves and is going to go in there anyway.

“I’ll be fine, Jug. You’ll be there next to me the whole time and if I need to, I will remove myself from the room”

Jughead opens his mouth to argue, but before he can speak, the guard nods to them and opens the door to Alice’s cell.

“Ms. Cooper?” The guard asked cautiously. “Your daughter is here to see you.”

As she begins to speak Alice slowly raises her head. “My name is no longer Alice Cooper. It’s Smith now. Hal and I divorced over a decade ago. And that bitch is no daughter of mine.”

Still reeling from the divorce comment, Betty is slow to reply. “Hello, mother. Long time no see.”

“And whose fault is that?” Alice spits through the iron bars holding her captive.

“Uh, yours?” Jughead interjects. “You’re the one who caused Betty to have an accident and lose her memory. You’re the one who treated her like shit all her life. And now you’ve killed someone.”

“IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT FOR DATING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU TRAILER TRASH!” Alice screams.

Stepping back in shock, Betty turns to Jughead. “I don’t think I’ll get any information out of her while anyone else is here. Do you want to go into the room with Sheriff Keller and watch the live footage?” she murmurs.

Jughead sighs. “The last thing I want to do is to leave her alone with you. You’re right though. She won’t tell anything when I’m here. I love you.”

“Love you too.” With a last peck on the lips, Jughead leaves the room.

“Why did you do it, Mum? Why did you kill them?” Betty asks, tears in her eyes.

“The bitch came to me and Tall Boy, asking for help to escape with her boyfriend. She was pregnant, you see, and her parents never approved of their relationship. She asked to get away. I told her that we could help her, but she’d have to deliver some… _packages_ for us. She refused and threatened to tell the cops we were dealing in Jingle Jangle, so I killed her and her boyfriend.”

Unknowingly, Betty’s hands had drifted to her abdomen while Alice was speaking, and cradles her baby bump while she whispers, “You killed a pregnant girl?” A tear trickles down her face. “You killed a pregnant woman and her boyfriend. You destroyed a family before it had even begun.”

“Yes. Which is why you’d better not tell the Sheriff anything I just told you. Unless you tell him that I would never kill anyone, and they must have got the wrong person… watch out. The second I get out of this cell, I’ll kill you, your baby and Jughead.”

Betty gasps. “Too late, fucker. Everything we do and say, it’s going to a live feed in the Sheriff’s office.”

“You BITCH!” Alice screams, shooting up from the metal bench she’s sitting on and shoving her hands through the bars in her cell and reaching to hit Betty.

Betty closes her eyes and waits for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, she’s whirled around and placed down away from Alice, wrapped in Jughead’s arms. Sobbing, Betty buries her face in Jughead’s shirt.

“I can’t believe I’m related to that… that _monster_!” Betty sobs, her knees buckling.

Looking to the Sheriff, Jughead signals that they’re leaving before picking up his girlfriend and carrying her to the car, where they speed home, far, far away from Alice.

 

* * *

 

**July 3 rd, 2021**

_Dear diary,_

_Today, we found out Alice’s sentence. The trial was a few weeks ago, but they took ages to agree on her punishment._

_Today, we found out, and I couldn’t be happier. I’m so incredibly relieved. She’s locked away for life. No good behaviour or bribery money can change that._

_Tall Boy has 20 years in jail for assisting her murders and dealing in illegal drugs and weaponry._

_The rest of the Ghoulies have anywhere between 5 years and community service, depending on their role in the gang. The gang that no longer exists. This means that the Serpents have no competition and are safe from ‘baddies.’_

_On a more light-hearted note, I’m seven months pregnant and Jug and I have chosen names. If it’s a girl, Juliet, due to the nickname he gave me back in primary school. If it’s a boy, we want to name him (well, Jughead insisted on this), Cooper._

_Either way, bubs last name will be Jones because…. Last night Jughead proposed to me! I got home at about 7pm with him after an appointment to check on our baby and when I walked into the apartment, I was in awe. The entire pace was decked out with fairy lights. There was chocolate covered strawberries on the balcony and the entry to the terrace had the words ‘_ Marry me?’ _spelt out in fairy lights too._

_I spun around and saw Jughead behind me, kneeling. By this point I was crying, but when he started speaking, I was a freaking waterfall._

_He talked about how much he loves me, how he wants to start a family, build a house and grow old and grey together. Then, he flipped open the box and I saw the most beautiful ring. It was a silver band and in the twist at the top sat a stunning oval cut emerald, surrounded by three tiny diamonds._

_That’s when he asked. He asked in the softest, most vulnerable tone I’d ever heard from him, he asked me to marry him._

_I, of course, said yes. So, I’m engaged! We told Archie, Veronica, Toni and Cheryl today and they were so happy for us._

_We decided, seeing as though there aren’t many people for us to invite, we’re just going to have a small wedding down by Sweetwater. The plan is to get married just after bubs turns 6 months, so I don’t have to be constantly concerned about how he/she is doing._

_Anyway, I should go now, and make love to my fiancé!_  

* * *

 

 

****September 2021****

Baby Cooper Jones is born on a warm afternoon on September 22nd, 2021. After a 7-hour labour, Betty is so incredibly relieved to hold her baby boy, her fiancé next to her.

They didn’t let anyone in for a while, choosing instead to bask in the joy of the first addition to their family.

“He’s beautiful, Betts. You did so, so good.” Jughead murmurs.

“It’s not just me, Jug. He has your hair. Thick, curly locks of it. And your nose.” Betty giggles.

“I’m glad he got your eyes though. It would be a crime for them to not be passed down.” Jughead counters with a smirk.

Betty laughs. “C’mon you smooth talker. Get up on the bed with me.”

Jughead hesitates.

“Jug, what is it?”

“I don’t want to hurt you… you just pushed a baby out of you, for fucks sake! I don’t want to climb up there and accidently bump you and cause you pain.” Jughead confesses.

“Jug,” Betty grabs his hand before she continues. “There is nothing that can hurt me right now. I’ve got my baby boy sleeping on my chest, he’s healthy and happy. Our family is outside, waiting for us to let them in. The only thing that could make me happier is if my sinfully handsome fiancé would get his lovely ass up here and cuddle us both before Ronnie gets tired of waiting and kicks the door down!” She smiles at him as she finishes speaking, letting him know that she’s serious.

“Okay.” Jughead agrees.

He lies beside her, and she passes him Cooper. She curls up next to him and whispers “I love you”. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he replies. “I love you too, baby.”

 

****December 2023****

On the 10th of December, 2023, Betty Cooper becomes Betty Jones, and Jughead Jones becomes wedded to his beautiful wife.

They got married, as planned, on the bank of Sweetwater River. Betty’s maid of honour was Veronica, and Jughead’s best man was Archie.

The other guests included Cheryl, Toni, Pop, Pop’s wife, Polly (Betty’s friend from work), Fangs and (obviously), Cooper.

The ceremony was short but sweet. The couple decided to say their own vows and they bought tears to everyone’s eyes. Jughead went first.

“Juliet.” He paused and wiped away a tear that had made its way down her cheek before continuing. “Juliet, you are everything. I remember the day that I met you, I was enraptured by your beauty and wit. You grounded me. When I finally got the courage to kiss you for the first time, and you kissed me back, I was so happy I could burst. We were together at last and I was already in love. Then, when we decided to run away, and we got into the accident, you lost your memory. But you got it back, you found me again. I think that’s really love there. Something triggered you to remember me. And I am so happy you did. Now, I get you forever, and I get our son. That’s more than I could ever have wished for and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Betty.”

Now it was Betty’s turn to speak, but she could barely get the words out she was so emotional. Jughead leant down and planted a soft kiss on her lips and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “The floors yours, baby.”

Taking a deep breath, Betty begins. “Jughead Jones. My king, my love, my life. You have always been there for me. Through thick and thin, the little issues and the big issues. You made me feel beautiful, when the dark clouded the light. I couldn’t believe my luck when you kissed me that day. My heart was so full, and I knew we were destined to be together forever. Then, the accident. I felt so lost that first day back at school, but when I saw you, I felt this pull, this connection. I’m so grateful I found my way back to you, Jug. I love you so much. You helped me remember.”

With that, the official announced they were man and wife. They kissed and scooped up their son, running down the aisle to their happy ever after.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! The end of Remember! Once again, thank you for all your support and kudos, it means the world to me.
> 
> Please comment what you thought, and any stories that you'd like to see me write in the future.
> 
> In the meantime, look out for a one shot that I'll be posting soon. It'll be called 'It's Only Half Past (the point of no return) and it's a very tropey bughead piece.
> 
> Besos to you all!  
> ~S

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think?  
> Should I continue with this story?  
> Is this a good plot?
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you want to happen next in the comments.  
> \- Comments make us writers so happy, and i love to get feedback, so please comment and leave kudos!-
> 
> Ugh, It's 2am right now, so I should probably head to sleep.  
> Hope you liked it! x
> 
> ~S


End file.
